Une feuille de lierre
by backura
Summary: A la fin du Remède mortel, Newt fait une confidence dramatique à Thomas. L'origine de sa boiterie nous marque l'esprit. Mais comment cela s'est il réellement passé? Spoil Livre III


**_Hey! Voici un petit One shot un peu déprimant. Il spoil pour le livre, troisième tome, chapitre 52, ou 53, ou 54..._**  
 ** _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et attends vos avis !_**  
~

* * *

La journée commença comme accoutumée depuis de nombreux mois, entre les murs de ce foutu Labyrinthe. Les matons préparaient le travail à venir, tandis que d'autre accomplissaient déjà des tâches, déjeunaient, ou bien se levaient à peine. Les règles établies leur permettaient de s'organiser au mieux, d'occuper le temps et de réfléchir un peu au piège dans lequel les Créateurs les gardaient précieusement. Le groupe des Coureurs se focalisait particulièrement sur le stratagème, parcourant les chemins établis durant la nuit avec l'espoir d'enfin parvenir à comprendre la logique de la construction. Il fallait que chaque coureur parte au plus tôt possible et reviennent le plus tard possible pour mémoriser au mieux les chemins empruntés et les retranscrire sur des feuilles de papiers. Une règle élémentaire, la première, permettait à leur groupe de rester formé et mener à bien les excursions, sans risquer que qui que ce soit ne fonce tête baissé entre les grands murs et ne nuise à leur propre vie.

Newt, nominé maton et bras droit du chef Alby, menait toujours au mieux la sortie quotidienne, s'assurant de l'état de chacun et de leur bonne conduite. Il courait très rapidement, savait prendre des décisions justes et précises, et mémorisait plutôt bien les parcours. Il composait également le groupe des anciens, ceux ayant accueillit le plus grand nombre de jeunes garçons sortant de la boîte.

Minho le secondait souvent dans son rôle de maton, aiguillant les nouveaux et proposant des entrainements. Ils s'entendaient très bien, et avec Alby ils formaient un trio solidaire à toute épreuve.

-Alors, vous ne partez pas ? S'inquiéta le chef du Bloc en voyant que les coureurs stagnaient devant la grande porte.

-Non, répondit catégoriquement le blond à la tête du groupe. Frank est malade et il ne veut pas rester ici.

Newt jeta un regard sur le prénommé aux cheveux clairs très courts, qui visiblement avait attrapé une bonne fièvre. Alby s'en occupa calmement, réexpliquant l'importance de l'état de chacun avant de s'aventurer à l'intérieur des murs et surtout de la responsabilité que Newt portait sur ses épaules. Tous devaient être prés à affronter la rude journée et les efforts à fournir dans la course presque continuelle qu'ils devaient faire. Débarrassé du malade, le groupe prit enfin son départ. Le groupe se divisa de moitié à la première intersection, puis à nouveau dans la prochaine et jusqu'à ce que des duos se forment pour explorer les chemins. Minho resta avec son plus proche ami.

-Il a du l'envoyer voir les Medjacks, déclara l'asiatique pour combler le silence.

-Il a intérêt. Ce tocard comptait courir dans cet état ! C'est un coup à rester bloqué au bout d'un couloir.

-Et à y mourir.

Newt grogna d'agacement devant l'habitude enfantin de son camarade, pensant pouvoir survivre à une journée de course dans un état aussi fiévreux… Non, à vrai dire il voulait pestiférer sur tout. Non seulement les camarades stupides, mais également l'organisation du Bloc, son confinement, les grands murs autours d'eux, les Griffeurs, l'angoisse, la peu chaque soir que les portes restent ouvertes et ne se referment jamais. Au fond de lui il le sentait, il sentait se désarroi crier et prendre de l'ampleur. Il ne pouvait pas concevoir qu'un tocard se permette de se mener à la mort alors que lui-même n'en pouvait plus et souhaitait partir de cet endroit pourri le plus rapidement possible, peu important la manière. Mais ce jeté ainsi dans la gueule du loup le répugnait au plus au point.

-On se sépare, Min', je vais de mon côté.

-Tu as un rencart ? Rigola le concerné en s'apprêtant à tourner.

Plongé dans ses réflexions, le blond ne prit pas la peine de répondre et accéléra le mouvement. Courir le rafraichissait, l'air coulait contre son corps et semblait emporter le malheur avec lui. Newt se poussait à fond, il courait et courait toujours plus, jusqu'à sa limite, qu'il s'arrête haletant et rouge. Il faisait ainsi chaque milieu de journée, avant de manger. Il se posait alors dans un coin et dégustait le petit plat à emporter, préparé par poêle à frire. Il aimait ces moments de solitude, car dans le Bloc ce n'était pas vraiment ça, entre les quatre murs, les uns et les autres avaient vite fait de voir et apprendre les faits et gestes de tous les garçons. Là, il prenait pleinement conscience de son individualisme, de ses envies égoïstes, de ses plaisirs à lui. Newt avait l'impression de jouer un double jeu, car avec les autres il prenait la place de bras droit, à l'écoute de ses camarades, près à les aider, à organiser le campement… Mais une fois le début de la course matinale, il ne pensait plus qu'à lui, lui et lui seul.

-C'est insupportable, murmura t il doucement.

Trop de jours passés dans cet endroit. Trop de questions sans réponses, et beaucoup, beaucoup trop de mauvaises choses. Lorsqu'il avait mit les pieds pour la première fois dans le Bloc, quelques garçons l'accueillirent, aujourd'hui il n'en restait que trois d'entre eux. A l'époque, la première expédition dans le labyrinthe c'était terminée en catastrophe, et personne ne revit jamais les deux jeunes prit au piège. Dès son arrivé Newt bloqua sur ces grands murs, ce lierre gigantesque rampant sur les parois. Par-dessus tout, les cris la nuit l'obsédait. Il se demanda au début s'ils étaient réellement seuls dans ce lieu. S'il n'y avait pas d'autres adolescents bloqués de l'autre côté, cloitrés dans un camp comme le leur, tentant vainement de s'en sortir avec le peu de matériel et de nourriture. Il espérait que personne n'était jeté en pâture aux Griffeurs. Après tout, ils devaient avoir faim et survivre sans alimentation revenait à rejeter la nature vivante de ces monstres. Si ces créatures vivaient toujours, quelqu'un devait bien les nourrir. Mais dans ce cas pourquoi construire un garde mangé pour eux ?

Il se posait tant de questions avant, bien plus qu'actuellement. Maintenant il ne se questionnait plus, il se laissait porter par la vie commune, se levait car il fallait guider les autres, courir pour occuper ses nerfs et ceux de ses camarades, manger pour ne pas rester cloué au lit, pisser pour ne pas exploser. En réalité il n'agissait plus au naturel, il se contentait de suivre des mécanismes préinscrit. Il suivait les autres sans écouter sa volonté. Sa volonté lui sommant de laisser tomber, de choir dans un coin de labyrinthe et y rester.

Interrompant son raisonnement quotidien, une feuille de lierre quitta les branches et vola jusqu'à ses pieds. Une feuille si légère qu'il lui suffisait d'une brise pour dire adieu à ces murs maudits.

-Si j'étais une feuille je m'envolerais, réalisa le blond. Si je tombais de là-haut, je m'exploserais le crâne au sol…

Fatigué de lui-même, Newt reparti en sens inverse, à la rencontre de Minho. Il faisait cela régulièrement, l'asiatique savait à quel point son ami se forçait à porter son rôle de chef chez les coureurs.

Ils se rencontrèrent une heure avant la fermeture des portes et prirent le chemin du retour ensemble. Sur la route Minho n'hésita pas à rigoler sur bien des sujets, après tout, il lui fallait quelque chose pour s'accrocher, lui aussi, bien que présente depuis quelques mois à peine.

De retour ils allèrent vers la ferme pour donner un coup de main si possible, avant de chercher Alby et faire un compte rendu de la situation, identique à la veille.

-Tu as l'air de mauvaise humeur, Newt, remarqua le noir.

-Pas vraiment.

A l'intonation morne de sa voix, les deux autres comprirent qu'il ressassait encore sa condition de bétail enfermé dans un carré d'herbe. Pour lui changer les idées, ils l'invitèrent à se balader dans la forêt, dont on faisait relativement vite le tour. Ils échangèrent quelques phrases tous les trois puis s'arrêtèrent à la limite de la clairière pour se poser à terre.

-Il va bientôt y avoir un nouveau, non ? Questionna Minho.

-Oui. Il devrait arriver dans trois jours, avec des vivres. Ca nous changera un peu des fins de réserves.

-Vous vous contentez de ça, chaque jour, lâcha le blond. Sans savoir la provenance, ni la consistance d'ailleurs…

Les deux autres s'interrogèrent du regard devant la réelle mauvaise humeur de leur ami.

-Tu t'es cogné ou tu nous fais une crise d'adolescence ?

-Je suis sérieux, Minho. Ces merdes, y'a bien des tocards qui les donnent, qui les fabriquent. On est des cobayes dans une cage géante, avec ciel à la con pour nous faire sentir chez sois. J'en ai ras le cul, et vaudrait mieux trouver une sortie rapidement.

Non désireux de s'éterniser dessus, Newt se releva et prit l'initiative de partir vers un coin du Bloc, où il se rendait parfois lorsque le moral ne se pointait pas au rendez-vous. Bien sûr, Minho et Alby le laissèrent tranquille et comprirent facilement la haine qui animait le blond, ainsi que le désespoir qu'ils partageaient tous. Il n'y avait rien à dire, rien à faire. Que dire sinon ? Leur situation ne possédait aucune échappatoire. Pas pour le moment.

Au matin, l'asiatique trouva son maton avec une mine meilleure, mais pas époustouflante. Il écourtant un peu plus le temps de préparation et lança ses subordonnés dans la course et se rendit compte que Minho le fixait du regard.

-Quoi ?

-T'as l'air étrange.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi. Qu'est ce que tu fais encore là ?

-On y va ensemble, non ?

Newt haussa les épaules. Il entama ses foulés.

Ils restèrent un moment côte à côte, muets, parcourant leurs pistes du jour. Minho n'arrêta pas son observation, certain que quelque chose clochait, mais il avait beau regarder, rien ne semblait se tramer, et puis, qu'est ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans le labyrinthe, quelque chose que l'on souhaiterait volontairement ? A moins que ce ne soit un acte en cachette. Minho se rappela la fois où Dylan s'empressa de courir, sourire aux lèvres, par ce qu'il souhaitait grimper sur les lierres pour uriner le plus haut possible, et voir ce que cela donnerait en bas. Un truc de gamin, mais il fallait bien s'occuper dans ces lieux. Une fois, il avait lui-même voulu devancer Newt pour se planquer plus loin et lui faire peur.

-Tu as une idée derrière la tête ?

-J'ai l'air d'en avoir une ? Je cours comme tous les matins, 'Min. Rien d'affolant. On se sépare.

A l'intersection, Minho prit à gauche, mais alors qu'il écoutait, il n'entendit pas les pas de son ami, probablement à cause d'un lacet défait. A cinq mètres du virage, il regarda derrière lui et aperçut le blond debout, immobile, en effet. Mais pas plus loin qu'avant. Il avait arrêté sa course dés leur séparation, et le fixait partir, jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne et se retrouve hors de vue.

Il eu l'impression de voir un fantôme plutôt que son ami.

Mais ce dernier était bien réel. Si tôt l'asiatique hors de vue, il s'enfonça d'avantage entre les murs, jusqu'à trouver ce qu'il souhaitait. Un mur couvert de lierre presque jusqu'à son sommet. Non fier de l'avoir trouver, il fixa les branches avec intérêts, durant de longues minutes. A la fin de celles-ci il entreprit l'escalade. Il grimpa avec enthousiasme, de lianes en lianes, de plus en plus haut. Jusqu'à atteindre la mi-hauteur du mur, déjà bien grand. De toute façon, s'il montait davantage, les branches cèderaient, il le sentait. Quitte à en être là, il voulait être conscient d de son acte. Agrippé, il se tourna dos au mur et contempla le sol à plusieurs mètres sous lui, plus de cinq mètres, assurément. Il n'avait pas peur, il n'angoissait pas. Son cœur battait calmement, et son cerveau se vida. Là. Dés qu'il heurterait le sol, plus rien ne le concernerait. Il pourrait ainsi laisser ses craintes, son calvaire, cette survie incessante et sans but. Il le sentait en lui, son corps réclamait la paix, la solution finale résolvant tous ses soucis. Plus de torture. Plus d'interrogations. Plus de faux espoir. Tout se terminerait. Il ne pensa même pas à ses camarades. Dans le labyrinthe, Newt était égoïste. Newt pensait à lui seul. Et Newt s'écoutait.

Alors il sauta.

Il ne senti rien malgré les sons horribles qu'il entendit à la rencontre de la pierre. Quelque chose se déchira, une autre se brisa. Il cru que tout s'éteignait. Un silence lourd l'écrasait. Les yeux fermés, il partait pour de bon.

 _-Tue-moi, ou c'est moi qui te règle ton compte. Tue-moi ! Vas-y !_

Il aurait dû mourir ce jour là, mais Minho, se doutant de quelque chose, était rentré plus tôt et discuta de ses observations avec le chef, notamment du fait que Newt n'avait pas prit de déjeuner avec lui. Si tôt au courant, Alby couru le plus vite possible à travers le Labyrinthe, suivit de l'asiatique qui le perdit en chemin. Par un hasard des plus miraculeux, Alby retrouva Newt entouré de sang. Son sang à lui. Et à en croire les Medjacks, le blond était bien tombé, ce qui lui permit de rester en vie, avec seulement une jambe cassée, et des blessures superficielles.

 _-Newt…_

Et la suite fut bien plus dramatique, car après un choc pareil, il se rappela de quelques souvenirs, ceux de son enfance, et de son entrée au WICKED. Personne ne le sut jamais, mais Newt avait déjà côtoyé les victimes de Braise bien avant tout cela. Tant de souvenirs horribles, de choses écœurantes… d'actes impardonnables. Il refusait de vivre ça une fois de plus, et encore moins de le faire vivre à quiconque.

 _\- TUE-MOI ! Je t'en pris, Tommy. Je t'en supplie._


End file.
